Lucia
Lucia, often called Luc for short, is a Power and a semi-former comrade-in-arms to Annael. She is also some of the very first human souls to become angels. In life, Lucia was a blind saint. And when she sacrificed herself, God gave her a new existence as an angel of the lord. And partnered with Annael, the two worked well together and had a strong friendship. However, one day, Lucia betrayed Annael by having her blamed for not protecting a prophet. As punishment, Annael was locked away in Heaven's Dungeon and Lucia was promoted to being a member of the Powers for her "honesty". Over 300 years later, when Annael was released, thanks to Oracle following the Original Angel's return to Heaven and civil war against Michael, Lucia joined Annael on Oracle's side and the two started working together and also slowly started to renew their friendship. After Annael was resurrected from the Empty following her death at the hands of Mephistopheles, Lucia and Annael reconciled fully. Biography History Origins Born in Syracuse, Sicily, 283 AD, Lucia lived a life of absolute virtue, consecrating her virginity to God. As she grew older, when her mother, Eutychia, arranged her marriage to a wealthy pagan, she refused. Her suitor then denounced her as a Christian to the magistrate, threatening to send her to be defiled in a brothel. When the guards came to sentence her to death, she knelt down and prayed for salvation as the guards attempted to move her. Yet, miraculously, she remained fixed to the spot. The men attempted many other ways to move her, from verbal abuse to violently stabbing her, even going so far as setting her on fire, but she remained rooted to the ground. It wasn't until her husband-to-be told the guards that if he couldn't have those beautiful eyes, no-one ever could. At that point, they tore her eyes from her head. Shortly after, they succeeded in killing her. Ascendence to Heaven According to the Order of the Church, God repaid Lucia's sacrifice by giving her new eyes of pure light, far more beautiful than any on Earth. At that moment, Lucia became one of the very first human souls to successfully become angels. BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer The Series Season 6 Though physically not seen, Lucia is somewhat implied when Annael explains the Team her back story. Season 7 Personality While Lucia was initially cowardly, betraying her best friend Annael to save herself, she ultimately and dramatically changed to the point of impressing the Powers and even earning begrudging praise from Annael. However, for a time, Lucia shows tremendous bravery, willingly charging into the battle-fields and never once fearing death or capture at the hands of the demons. She also is selfless and much wiser than most of the Powers, being one of the few to side with Oracle during the Heavenly Civil War. Lucia felt great shame for betraying Annael and while she worked with Oracle partly to try to earn her forgiveness, she still avoided her if she could but always looked ashamed and remorseful whenever they were together, made worse by Annael's sarcastic taunts of her. After Michael was defeated, they finally achieved a reconciliation of sorts. Over time, Annael and Lucia did start to reconnect a little. After Annael was resurrected from the Empty following her death at the hands of Mephistopheles, Lucia was overjoyed and hugged Annael, being extremely happy to see her again. Now, Lucia never leaves Annael's side. As such, Lucia is very protective of Annael. Physical Appearance Lucia is a beautiful and relatively short young woman in her prime, standing about 5'2", with an English accent. She also has a fondness for dark-colored outfits: leather jackets, tank-top, pants, belts, and boots. As an angel, specifically a member of the Powers, she possesses red-colored wings. Powers and Abilities As one of the first human souls to transition into angels, Lucia is a quite powerful angel, despite her young age in comparison to other older and more powerful angels, like Amenadiel and even Annael. Original Powers *'Immortality:' As an angel, Lucia is immortal, can live forever and never die unless killed. She is also immune to aging, diseases, toxins, poisons, and sickness. **'Invulnerability:' As an angel, Lucia is invulnerable to most forms of harm and can not be killed by any conventional weapons. She can only be killed by something angelic. **'Regeneration:' Lucia was able to heal from the shoulder wound a demon gave her in their first encounter in a relatively short order. *'Vast Power:' Although considerably young among angels, Lucia was nonetheless a powerful angel in her own right. She possessed enough power to combat monsters and demons alike. **'Angelic Possession:' As an angel, Lucia needs to possess a human vessel to physically interact on Earth. As an angel, she also needs the vessel's consent. **'Astral Perception:' Even amidst a large congregation of people, Lucia was able to recognize a demon's true face even within his vessel. **'Chronokinesis:' Lucia is able to slow down time on Earth. **'Healing:' Lucia was able to heal Annael's wound from a group of demons. **'Holy White Light:' When Lucia came to rescue Annael, she blasted down the door with white light. **'Memory Manipulation:' Lucia once erased a person's memory. **'Super Strength:' Being an angel, Lucia is stronger than humans, hunters, ghosts, most monsters, and most demons. However, being a new angel at the time, her strength is somewhat weaker compared to most angels. Despite this, she was able to single-handedly knock a vampire into a wall with enough force to incapacitate him for a few moments as well as put up a fair fight against a Power. **'Telekinesis:' Lucia once summoned her blades into her hands. **'Telepathy:' Like all angels, Lucia can tune in to angel radio as well as hear the prayers of anyone in the world. **'Teleportation:' Like other angels, Lucia is able to teleport almost anywhere in existence in the blink of an eye without occupying the space in between. **'Wings:' Like all angels, Lucia possesses a pair of wings. ***'Flight:' As with all angels, Lucia is able to fly via the use of her wings. Augmented Powers When she was promoted to being a member of the Powers, Lucia became far stronger, faster, and more powerful than before. Her powers augmented to greater levels because of this as well. She is noted to be even more powerful than Hester, one of the leaders of Powers, by Oracle himself. *'Power Physiology:' As a Power and some of the first human souls to become angels, despite being a rather young angel, Lucia is incredibly powerful. Considering the fact that she is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, her powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Higher Angels. She can be challenged by Malakhim, is rivaled only by her fellow Powers, as well as Annael, at their peaks, she is exceeded by the Cherubim and surpassed only by the Archangels, Oracle and the Primordial Beings. **'Immense Power:' As a Power, Lucia, despite being rather considerably young compared to other angels, possesses an immense amount of supernatural power, more so than Malakhim, Dominions, and Lower Angels, allowing her to accomplish incredible feats. Oracle himself found her powers to be unusually potent for even a Power, noting she is even stronger than Hester. ***'Angelic Possession:' Like all other angels, she requires a vessel to walk the Earth and their permission to do so. ***'Enhanced Chronokinesis:' Lucia is able to slow down and even halt time when on the Earth's. Additionally, though it is not easy, she is also able to travel forward and backward through time. ***'Enhanced Healing:' Lucia is able to heal humans and other lower angels with a touch of her hand and fingers. ***'Enhanced Holy White Light:' Lucia is able to unleash a powerful holy white light from the palm of her hand that can kill humans, creatures, and demons alike. ***'Invisibility:' Lucia can become invisible to the naked eye of humans and monsters. ***'Smiting:' As an angel, Lucia is capable of smiting other beings, such as humans, monsters, and demons. ***'Enhanced Super Strength:' Being one of the Powers, Lucia is far stronger than humans, monsters, spirits, most demons, and most angels. Her strength impressed even Oracle, who noted that her physical strength is unusually strong even for a Power. Her strength was enough for her to easily defeat and beat up the weakened Cherubim Vergil. In a three-on-one battle against Michael's angels, Lucia soundly defeated them. She proved Oracle's belief of her unusually high strength even for a Power by her ability to overpower Hester in combat, whereas other Powers are shown to be inferior to her. At one point, she is able to fight on equal footing with Annael. As of now, Lucia remains the only lesser angel strong enough to be on the same level as Annael in terms of physical strength. ***'Telekinesis:' Lucia is able to move things with her mind, easily holding one of Michael's angels and flinging another across a room. ***'Telepathy:' Lucia can read the minds of humans, most monsters and demons, and even lower angels. She was also able to hear Annael's call for help on "angel radio". ***'Teleportation:' Lucia is able to teleport anywhere that isn't sigil protected without occupying the space in between. ***'Wings:' Like all angels and as one of the Powers, Lucia possesses a pair of red-colored wings that extend from her shoulders. ****'Flight:' Using her wings, Lucia is able to fly an incredible speed. ****'Wing Blades:' Lucia's wings are able to slice humans, monsters, and demons in half. ****'Wing Shields:' Lucia's wings protect her from gunfire. **'Immortality:' As an angel, Lucia is immortal. She was able to keep the youthful appearance she possessed as a human for over a thousand years without aging. ***'Immunity:' Lucia was able to fight through Hester's telekinesis, albeit with effort. ***'Invulnerability:' As an angel, Lucia is invulnerable to most forms of harm. However, being slashed with angel blades did cause Lucia to flinch, but she did easily shook off a head-butt from Virgil, a weakened but still powerful angel. Also, punches from Hester did some severe injury. ***'Regeneration:' Lucia is able to heal from just about any injury in an instant. Weaknesses As an angel, Lucia possesses the common weaknesses inherent in all angels. * Holy Fire: Lucia can be contained by a holy ring of fire. * Enochian Sigils: Lucia cannot locate anyone nor enter a place that has been carved with enchain sigils. ** Angel Banishing Sigil: Lucia can be banished by this sigil. * Angel Blades: Lucia can be killed by angel blades. * Higher Beings: Lucia can be eradicated by the archangels, seraphim, and primordial beings. Other angels can harm her, especially dominions, malakhim, powers, and cherubim, as well as higher demons. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: Lucia can be killed by Death's Scythe. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Powers (Angels)